Una reina entre las Ohmuro
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Himawari ingresa a la casa de las hermanas Ohmuro para estudiar junto a Sakurako, pero acaba encontrándose antes con Nadesshiko y Hanako, las cuales tienen intenciones ocultas con Himaeari antes de permitirle llegar a Sakurako. Oneshot con lemmon


He retornado a Yryr luego de un breve tiempo de ausencia. Sé que estoy en deuda con una serie de parejas que me pidieron, pero por lo pronto tengo que ir muy poco a poco. Ahora, sin más que decir, les presento este nuevo OS

 **Una reina entre las Ohmuro**

Resultaba bastante frustrante haber sacado notas que estuvieran por debajo de lo acostumbrado, y la hermosa Himawari había tenido que pasar por aquella experiencia que no le gustaba nada, a pesar que la nota en el examen seguía siendo más que aceptable. Todo había sido culpa de Sakurako, y es que ella no había dejado de dar la lata durante el examen, siempre molestando para preguntar cuáles eran las respuestas de examen. Al menos Akari y Chinatsu se habían esforzado e hicieron el examen por sí mismas, aunque lo difícil del examen no les permitió tampoco a ellas tener una nota ideal.

Luego de una comida tranquila junto con Kaede, Himawari veía el momento indicado para hacerle una vista a Sakurako, pues todavía quedaba pendiente un montón de tarea que seguramente Sakurako ni habrá empezado. Es que ni peleándose como se pelearan podían estar una sin la otra mucho tiempo.

Himawari toca una, dos, y tres veces la puerta, pero no contestaba nadie. Eso le parecía un poco raro a Hima, pues estaba segura que tanto Sakurako como sus hermanas se encontraban adentro. Como no le quedaba de otra, Himawari usa la copia que tenía de las llaves de la casa y entra por su cuenta para ver lo que estaba pasando en casa. Las luces estaban encendidas, por lo que era improbable que se hayan ido sin más, a menos que Sakurako fuera la última en salir.

─ ¿Sakurako? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

─ Oh, bienvenida Hima onee-chan ─ aparece Hanako bajando las escaleras ─. Nadeshiko onee-chan está preparando ponquecitos ¿Quieres uno?

Himawari sonríe a modo de respuesta y acompaña a Hanako a la sala. Hanako le explicaba que Sakurako se encontraba en su habitación, intentando estudiar por su cuenta, haciendo que Himawari se sorprendiera un poco. Una cosa como esa tenía que verla.

─ Entonces Sakurako se está concentrando por su cuenta ¿eh? Ahora mismo no puedo imaginármelo ─ dice Himawari entre risas.

─ No es de extrañar. Nosotras tampoco podemos imaginarnos eso ─ dice Hanako.

─ Ya casi están los ponquecitos. En cualquier momento los saco del horno y te daré algunos, Himako ─ dice Nadeshiko acercándose a la peliazul.

─ Realmente muchas gracias por el detalle, aunque creo que debería irme a la habitación de Sakurako para ayudarla a estudiar ─ dice Himawari un poco apenada.

─ Insistimos, Himako ─ Nadeshiko sonreía suavemente y toma asiento frente a las otras dos chicas ─. Quédate un rato. Queremos hablar contigo un rato.

─ ¿En serio? ¿De qué me quieren hablar?

─ Hima onee-chan, creemos que Sakurako no te merece ─ responde Hanako.

─ No deberías estar demasiado pendiente de Sakurako. Si ella realmente quiere mejorar, está bien que de vez en cuando se esfuerce por su propia cuenta ─ dice Nadeshiko antes que Himawari pudiera mostrar sorpresa alguna ─. Pero mientras no sea así, creemos que estarías mejor si más bien nos miras a nosotras.

─ ¿A-a qué se refieren? ─ Himawari traga grueso y miraba algo nerviosa a las hermanas de su amiga.

─ No finjas, Hima onee-chan.

─ Nosotras sabemos que a ti te gusta Sakurako. Incluso le conté a Hanako sobre el matrimonio de ustedes dos cuando eran pequeñas ─ lo que dice Nadeshiko deja boquiabierta a Himawari ─. En ese momento lo tomé normal porque eras muy pequeña, pero ahora eres casi una mujer, a pesar que tu edad es todavía muy tierna.

─ Te queremos para nosotras, Hima onee-chan. Sakurako que se gane su derecho a estar contigo, pero ahora mismo decimos que debes estar con nosotras.

─ N-no d-debemos precipitar las cosas, en serio ─ Himawari empezaba a sudar frío mientras miraba los rostros sospechosos de Nadeshiko y Hanako ─. Ehhh… ¿No están ya listos los ponquecitos?

─ Tranquila, Himako, que el horno está nivel mínimo de temperatura, por lo que no se quemarán tan fácilmente ─ Nadeshiko se afloja el cuello de su camisa, haciendo a Himawari sentir aún más nervios ─. Tú tranquila, que te aseguramos que no te pasará nada malo.

─ Por el contrario, a ti te pasará todo lo bueno ─ Hanako sonríe tiernamente, aunque para Himawari era más bien perturbadora.

Nadeshiko agarra los brazos de Himawari, aunque sin demasiada fuerza, y la visitante da un gemido de susto al ver que Nadeshiko se acercaba lentamente a su cuello. Hanako se pone detrás de Himawari y toma sorpresivamente sus pechos para apretarlos lentamente, y eso resulta un poco sorpresivo para Himawari. Sus defensas estaban bajas para evitar reaccionar ante esos actos tan repentinos de las dos hermanas Ohmuro, las cuales no dan tregua al momento de besar, lamer y mordisquear con suavidad su cuello.

─ No sigan… paren… ─ ruega Himawari, pero Nadeshiko y Hanako no daban señal alguna de oírle.

─ ¿Lo estás disfrutando, Himako? ¿Sakurako ha tenido el valor para hacerte esto, o todavía lo estabas esperando? ─ dice Nadeshiko con la voz bastante ronca, luego de un rato lamiendo el cuello de la peliazul ─ No te resistas mucho, que si te dejas llevar lo vas a disfrutar muchísimo más.

Himawari no quería permitirlo, pero su propio cuerpo y sus sentidos parecían hacerle cada vez menos caso. Nadeshiko y Hanako supieron exactamente cómo atraparla, y ahora no había escapatoria posible de aquello. Hanako lentamente le estaba quitando la camiseta a Himawari, y luego sigue con su sostén, haciendo que Himawari acabara teniendo sus pechos expuestos. Eran mucho más grandes que los de Nadeshiko, Sakurako y Hanako juntas, y eso en cierto modo despertaba una pequeña envidia de parte de Nadehiko y Hanako (la vena Sakurako que sí existe en ellas), pero lejos de reaccionar infantilmente como lo haría la hermana ausente, estas se muerden el labio con deseo. El busto de Himawari lucía exquisito, y sería un desperdicio no aprovechar la oportunidad que ante ellas se manifestaba.

─ Itadakimasu ─ susurra Nadeshiko antes de ser ella la primera en lamer los exquisitos pezones de la invitada.

Himawari se tapa la boca para impedir que los gemidos saliesen con demasiada fuerza, y casi fallaba en ese intento, y Hanako es la siguiente en tomar para sí uno de los pechos de Himawari. El vigor que ambas ponían hacían parecer que se estuvieran amamantando con Himawari, y el roce continuado de sus lenguas amenazaban con que Himawari perdiese completamente la cabeza. Sus pechos eran muy sensibles, y Naeshiko y Hanako explotaban al máximo esa debilidad que tenía ella.

─ N-no… Deténganse, por favor… Deténganse que… que…

─ Tranquila, eso mismo quisiéramos oír… Queremos que te vengas gracias a nosotras ─ vuele a decir Nadeshiko con la voz ronca antes de retomar las lamidas al pezón de Himawari.

Los límites físicos de Himawari estaban a punto de ser rebasados de una manera increíble, y ya Himawari no tenía posibilidad alguna de impedirlo. Sus gemidos se convertían en gritos ahogados por sus manos, y sus ojos estaban abiertos al máximo al momento en que la sensibilidad de sus pechos estaba por alcanzar el cénit. Es entonces cuando Himawari termina viniéndose por sus pechos, el primer orgasmo que había tenido jamás, y Naddeshiko y Hanako estaban contentas de haber sido ellas las causantes del mismo.

─ ¿Quieres que sigamos adelante, Hima onee-chan? ─ dice Hanako sentándose al lado de Himawari, la cual no respondía por los jadeos continuos que la enmudecían.

─ Yo creo que podríamos tener una segunda parte ─ Nadeshiko le remueve lentamente la falda a Himawari, obteniendo muy poca resistencia de su parte.

─ Sakurako… podría venir… ─ alerta Himawari.

─ Tranquila, que ella está concentrada en su estudio ─ Hanako hace su parte removiendo las bragas de Himawari, mientras Nadeshiko la aseguraba para cortar toda posibilidad de reacción ─. Si no gritas lo bastante fuerte, ella no va a venir, aunque tendríamos que hacer esto y terminar, pues no siempre se sabe con ella…

─ Tienes razón, así que manos a la obra ─ Nadeshiko vuelve a lamer el cuello de Himawari, y Hanako por su parte se dispone a lamer su intimidad.

Himawari se tapa la boca nuevamente, y es que aquello que sus nervios sentían no era menos que cuando las hermanas de Sakurako atacaron de forma despiadada sus pechos. La lengua de Hanako recorriendo de largo a largo su entrepierna y haciendo movimientos circulares en la base de su clítoris representaban un despliegue de placer físico ante el que Himawari estaba completamente indefensa. Era demasiado para resistirlo, y su conciencia la abandonaba a paso lento pero inexorable.

─ ¿Te gusta, Himako? Podemos hacer esto todas las veces que quieras. Tan solo tendrías que pedirlo ─ decía Nadeshiko a la oreja a Himawari, con el claro propósito de excitarla un poco más.

Himawari no responde ni hace nada. Ni su propia mente le respondía a nada, sólo por estar al ciento por ciento sintiendo lo que le hacían Nadeshiko y Hanako. Eran realmente hábiles, lo más probable (según Himawari) era que habían estado preparando todo para cuando se diese una oportunidad como esa, y sin duda no la desaprovecharon por nada del mundo. Luego de probar por un buen rato los fluidos de Himawari, Hanako se levanta de donde estaba para darle espacio a Nadeshiko, y así ambas intercambian posiciones. Nadeshiko lame un poco la entrepierna de Himawari, demostrando una habilidad mayor que la de su hermana más pequeña, y eso se reflejaba en los espasmos y gemidos de Himawari, aunque Hanako no se quería quedar atrás lamiendo nuevamente sus pechos.

─ Ambas no lo han hecho todavía, ¿verdad? ─ dice Nadeshiko, aunque no obtiene respuesta alguna de parte de la aturdida Himawari ─ ¿Quieres que seamos Hanako y yo quienes tomemos tu virginidad? ¿Te animas a intentarlo?

Himawari respiraba de forma cortada, no logrando articular ningún sonido coherente, así que Nadeshiko y Hanako se juntan frente al sexo de Himawari y se preparan para introducir juntas un dedo cada una. La labor justo estaba empezando, desatando las sensaciones en Himawari, y entonces se aparece en su cabeza Sakurako, y al hacerlo logra recuperar el control de sí y detuvo a ambas hermanas en el último instante.

─ ¿Hima onee-chan? ─ se sorprende Hanako.

─ No lo hagan, por favor… Quiero que mi primera vez… sea para Sakurako…

Hanako y Nadeshiko se quedan mirando a Himawari, algo sorprendidas por la reacción de Sakurako, aunque para nada extrañadas. Sabían que Himawari estaba enamorada de Sakurako, por mucho que hasta entonces no quisiera admitirlo, y finalmente Himawari lograba ser sincera, aunque fuese por un breve instante.

─ N-no es lo que p-parece… Y-yo no quiero q-que S-Sakurako y y-yo… b-bueno…

─ Está bien, que sea como tú digas, pero no lo andes negando, Himako ─ Nadeshiko saca los dedos de Hanako y suyo, y luego ayuda a Himawari a levantarse.

Himawari logra finalmente tener un tiempo para respirar y recuperarse un poco de la sorpresa que le habían montado Nadeshiko y Hanako. Era como si hubiesen enloquecido y regresado a la normalidad, aunque Himawari sabía que ellas estaban en sus cabales cuando hicieron aquello, cosa que la extrañaba aún más que si hubiese sido como parecía en un principio.

─ Gracias… ─ dice finalmente Himawari al verse libre ─ Sabía que me comprenderían y no seguirían adelante…

─ ¿Quién te dijo que íbamos a dejarlo? ─ interrumpe Hanako.

─ Dijiste que no querías perder tu virginidad a manos de nadie que no sea Sakurako, y eso fue lo que aceptamos, nada más ─ dice Nadeshiko antes de saltar sobre Himawari, y tanto ella como Hanako regresan a lo que hacían antes, que era lamer a Himawari y manosearle los pechos a gusto.

─ N-no… espe… ─ Himawari no lo aguanta más y regresa a los gemidos mientras sentía como las hermanas de su mejor amiga la violaban con la lengua y también a fuerza de apretones a sus pechos.

* * *

 **Quince minutos después**

Himawari apenas era capaz de caminar, y subir las escaleras se le hacía tan difícil que daba la impresión que estaba atravesando el infierno. Nadeshiko y Hanako no se dieron abasto con ella, y a fuerza de lengua y juego la habían hecho venirse un total de cuatro veces (contando la primera antes del intento fallido por tomar su virginidad). Ahora tenía ante sí una nueva imagen de la realidad: resultaba que Hanako y Nadeshiko estaban enamoradas de ella, y que les causaba algo de envidia saber que estaba únicamente con Sakurako, si bien era precisamente con ella con quien más suele tener roces y discusiones, así que decidieron tomarla por sorpresa para revelar ese lado de ellas. Era más o menos entendible de parte de Nadeshiko, sabiendo que ella era mayor y de mentalidad más abierta (teóricamente hablando), pero la habilidad y las ganas de Hanako le causaban cierto escalofrío a Himawari. Ahora, perlada en sudor y con dos ponquecitos en la mano (uno para ella y otro para Sakurako), Himawari abre la puerta y se encuentra con Sakurako, la cual todavía seguía leyendo.

─ Me extraña, tomando en cuenta lo mucho que sus hermanas me hicieron gritar ─ dice Himawari para sí misma en un susurro antes de acercarse a Sakurako y tratar de levantarla ─. Oye, Sakurako. Te traje merienda.

─ ¿Merienda? ¿Dónde? ─ Sakurako se levanta de su asiento y recibe gustosa la golosina.

─ ¿Cómo es que logras permanecer tanto tiempo ahí? ─ deja escapar Himawari.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Acaso pasó algo abajo?

─ Nada, no te preocupes ─ Himawari mira en otra dirección de manera evasiva, confundiendo a Sakurako ─. Por cierto, vine para que podamos hacer la tarea ¿Dónde están tus cuadernos para que podamos empezar?

─ ¿Mis cuadernos? ¡Ah, sí! Dame un momento ─ Sakurako busca su maletín y empieza a buscar, sólo para luego mirar a Himawari algo nerviosa ─. Je je, creo que se me olvidó el cuaderno.

─ ¿Cómo que se te olvidó? ─ a Himawari le empieza a salir una vena en la frente.

─ Es que se lo presté a Akari-chan para que viera las cosas que anoté sobre lo enormes que son tus pechos, pero luego se me olvidó pedirlo de vuelta.

─ ¿Y qué se supone que estabas estudiando?

─ ¿Estudiando? Ah, eran sólo los bocetos de Mirakurun que Toshino-senpai me ha dado para que vea cómo será su próximo doujin.

El silencio se apodera por unos segundos de la habitación, y aunque hacía un poco de frío, Himawari se estaba calentando de enojo.

─ Para la próxima hablaré con Hanako y con Nadeshiko para que me enseñen a hacer "eso" ─ murmura Himawari bastante molesta.

─ ¿Dijiste algo, Himawari?

─ No dije nada, tonta.

 **Fin**

* * *

Un final con sorpresa, que es lo que suelo hacer en OS con lemmon (o al menos así me recuerdo. Es un poco confuso por tener tantos fics hechos). Ya llevaba tiempo sin hacer nada nuevo por aquí, así que les dejo esto con mucho ánimo, y les dejo hasta el próximo capítulo de _La chica I_ (para aquellos que lo estén leyendo).

Hasta otra


End file.
